


Stay Put

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Breakfast, Child, Concern, Gen, Goodbyes, Hiding, Other, Panic, Two Shepards AU, Worry, mother - Freeform, parent, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning started out like any other. A small breakfast before getting their day started. Neither of them knew this would be unlike any other day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Put

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Two Shepards AU, where there are two Commander Shepards.  
> My AU interpretation of the day Irikah Krios died.

“Eat your breakfast, Kolyat. We have to get ready to go soon.”

He took a small sip of his juice and continued playing with the spaceship.

Small popping sounds in the distance put Irikah on edge.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. I’ll see to it. You eat up so we can go.” She stood from the table and left to see what the commotion was. Seconds later, she rushed back through the door.

“Quiet, Kolyat. Come quickly.” Hand extended, he took hold as she ushered them out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

The room door opened quickly and she pulled him in. Her omni tool already online, she locked it behind them.   
Rushing over to the closet, “Special place. Now.”

“What’s happening, Mother?”

Her drawn finger beckoned for silence while she made room on the closet floor. Kolyat crawled into place and apprehensively looked up at her.

“Mother,” he whispered, his trembling fingers squeezed her hand.

With a gentle yet firm voice, “Stay put until I come for you. No matter what you hear after I close this door, stay put. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded affirmatively as she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.

Irikah smiled, softly cradled his face and kissed his forehead, “My brave boy. I love you Kolyat.”

The shuffling noises began to grow louder outside. She quickly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Kolyat’s tearful eyes watched as the door shut and he was left there in the dark.


End file.
